


The Itsy Bitsy Spider (And the Big, Bad, Mama Spider)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May needs a hug, Complicated Relationships, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Protective Laura Barton, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "What the ----?!" Or, Aunt May coming to terms and sorting stuff out.





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider (And the Big, Bad, Mama Spider)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing promptathon things but this kind of took over my brain instead after finally seeing Homecoming. Thanks to @andibeth for putting Laura&May thoughts into my brain. This is partially your fault.

It took May over three hours and more dropped calls and transfers than she could count, but she finally got through to Tony Stark himself. She immediately launched into a tirade against him and he allowed her to go on for several long minutes before calmly interrupting her.

"You know Barton has a wife. And some rugrats, too."

"I don't know who Barton is!" May screamed shrilly into the phone. "And I don't particularly care. Peter -"

"Barton is the archer. You know, the one who wears purple and is a mean shot with a bow and arrow."

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Fine. I remember seeing him in the footage from the battle a few years ago. That's not… I'm not… I want to talk about Peter and what you've dragged _my_ kid into!"

"I'm just saying, it's not beyond the realm of possibility to be an Avenger _and_ have a family. To be a normal guy. Kind of. Sort of. The line is sort of blurry."

His patented indifference infuriated her all over again, so she took a deep breath, thinking if she could just find some semblance of calm maybe -- maybe -- she could get through to him.

"Mr. Stark," she started sternly.

"Tony. Please call me Tony. All my friends do," he said.

" _Mr. Stark_ , I am not your friend. Peter is not your friend."

"Well, there I have to disagree. I'd say Peter and I are becoming great friends."

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. But the fact of the matter is, Peter is a kid. _My_ kid. And I don't want him risking his life trying to impress you. I don't want him swinging around the streets of New York, doing dangerous things. I want him safe and sound and putting together legos with his best friend, marching in band, competing in Academic Decathalon..."

"All good things, and things I want him to be doing, too," Tony said, his voice softer and more sincere this time. "Peter is an exceptional child who will do exceptional things someday, but for now, I think you're right."

She stared at the phone, dumbfounded. "You do?"

"Yes. And so does Peter." There was a beat of silence and then he said, "Take a look at your texts."

May shook her head, confused. "My texts? Why?"

"I just sent you a secure phone number for Barton's wife. Call her. Trust me. You'll feel better."

Then the line disconnected and she was left with complete silence. 

She stared a her phone for a few minutes, then flicked to her texts and found exactly what Mr. Stark had promised: a name and a phone number with an unfamiliar area code. She studied it a moment and wondered if she dared, then decided there was nothing to lose. With a deep breath, she hit the call button.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

May could hear a tv and some kids yelling back and forth to each other and the sound of dishes being done in the background and it all sounded so _normal_ , she almost started to cry.

"Hello?" the voice repeated.

"Hi. Laura? Laura Barton?"

The voice was much more hesitant this time. "Yes, that's me."

"Hi. I'm… my name is…" May took another deep breath. "My name is May Parker and I live in New York. I have a son. Well, nephew. And -"

"Oh good lord." The woman sounded exasperated now and… maybe a little concerned? "You're his aunt, aren't you? Spiderman's?"

Thank God she wouldn't have to explain it. "Yes."

"God dammit, Tony," Laura muttered. "I'm guessing Tony just dumped everything on you, didn't he?"

May choked back a laugh that ended on more of a sob. "Well, not him specifically. Peter had a lot to do with it, too. But… Yes."

There was another mutter. "Clint's home this week and if I rearrange my schedule a little, I could be in New York by Thursday. Does that work?"

"Wait… What?" May said, horrified. "You don't need to come to New York. You have a family and a job and -"

"And you have a kid who's suddenly a junior member of the Avenger and you have a lot of questions."

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing. You're going to need some help adjusting to everything and I happen to be one of the few normal people who can help, Pepper Potts being the other. But -"

" _Pepper Potts_?" May could hear that screeching sound again in her voice and cringed. "Virginia fucking Potts?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line. "You've heard of her?"

May tucked her head between her knees and took some cleansing breaths. This was her life now. This. Where one of the "normal" women who could help her was Pepper Potts and the other was… Oh crap. She'd left Laura hanging on the other end of the line.

"May? May, are you there? May, speak to me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she said. "I just needed a minute. It's all sort of surreal, you know?"

"I do know," Laura soothed. "And that's why I'm coming to New York. We'll walk, we'll talk, and then we'll go get some big ass cocktails and get drunk."

May laughed, feeling as if everything was going to be all right for the first time since walking in on Peter in the costume. "There might have to be multiple big ass cocktails."

Laura laughed, too. "I think we can handle that. So… Thursday?"

"Yes, Thursday sounds great. Do you know where we are?"

"I'll call Tony for the details. He needs some talking to about boundaries with children."

May sat up straighter. "I'd say no, please don't bother on my behalf, but you know what? Do it. Son of a bitch treating all of this as if it's no big deal."

Laura laughed again. "I like you, May Parker. And I'll see you later this week. In the meantime, go hug your kid and tell him you love him."

"Now that is definitely something I can do," May said. "Bye, Laura."

She hung up the phone and tossed it next to her, then flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes. It was going to be a hell of week.

"Aunt May?"

She opened her eyes to find Peter fidgeting in the doorway. 

"Did you, um, talk to Mr. Stark?"

She nodded. "I did."

"And?"

"Your Mr. Stark is far from understanding. But he did give me the number for someone he thinks might be helpful and she's coming to visit us later this week."

"She?" Peter gulped. "You don't mean, like, Black Widow or Scarlet Witch or -"

"No one quite so illustrious. Just someone who's been in a similar situation and can help me get a handle on it."

"So you're not still angry?" he asked, coming and sitting down next to her.

"Hell, yes, I'm still angry! I'm angry you lied to me. I'm angry you risked your life. I'm angry about all of it," she said. "Do you know how devastated I'd be if something happened to you?"

Peter hung his head. "I know, May, and I'm so sorry. You have no idea --"

May cut him off and wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. "I know. I do. I larb you, Peter."

Peter smiled, just the tiniest bit. "That's still an awful joke."

She bussed his cheek and let him go. "I know. But it made you smile, so I'll take it."

"So are we, you know, ok now?"

She nodded. "For now. But Peter, there are going to have to be some rules."

"I know. And I promise you I will follow every single one to a tee," he said.

"Damn straight you will," she said giving him another quick hug. "But for now, how about we just order in some food and watch Star Wars?"

"Can I invite Ned over?"

She nodded.

He headed to his room to grab his phone, but turned at the last moment. "Aunt May? I larb you, too."

"I know you do, baby. I know you do."


End file.
